What if she Chose Jacob instead of Edward?
by CallMeBookWorm
Summary: What if Bella chose the second option given to her? What if her love for Jacob was more than her love for Edward? - I should have come up with a better name. :P -
1. Bella Makes Her Choice

**All Characters as well as some other stuff (but if you've read the Twilight Saga books you'll know what's what.) belongs to Stephenie Meyer. i've just given my own twist to the story :)**

What if Edward never came back to Forks?

What if Bella stayed with Jacob, her own personal sun?

_well, edward did come back to forks._

_but_

What if Bella chose the second option given to her?

What if her love for jacob was more than her love for Edward?

**Bella's POV:**

I Sat in my too small room, all alone, trying to make what i considered the most important decision of my life. I love them both, that much i know is true, but which do i love _more?_ As i sat weighing my options, it brought back alot of memories - some of which, i wish wouldn't have come back to me._ Edward left me, he said he would never come back, i would never have to see him again, his existance would fade away._But that was wrong. He didn't fade away, He did come back, and he promised to never leave me again. But while Edward was gone, it was very hard, i had nightmares everynight, i felt like i was ripping apart from the inside out._ But Jacob, My Jacob, was there. He kept me together. He's never left me, and i know he never will, he can keep me safe - just as Edward does - from the vampires - that want my life, my blood - that seem to be all around me. He loves me, and i love him - i always have, i just didn't know it until now. _It was late. and i knew i should try to get some sleep. i could already hear Charlie snoring in his room down the hall. I laid down and tried to get some sleep. But we all know. that's not going to happen, not tonight.

**Edward's POV:**

I need something to do, to keep my mind off Bella and what she is deciding right at this very moment. If she was to choose me, i don't even have words to describe what that would be like. but if she chose Jacob... i cut that thought short. She may very well choose Jacob, He can give her things that i can't give. If she chose Jacob, she could stay near her family, and not have to think about every movement she makes, she could have children, and she wouldn't have to give her life - her soul - to get what she wanted, if she wanted him.

But if she chose me... would i be selfish enough to take her soul to keep her forever with me? If that's what she really wanted. Then i would do it. I would do it for her.

I took off at a full speed run. The trees passing by so fast, but still clear down to the very last leave, that i would be out of Washington in just a few minutes. I needed to get away. I decided to hunt. _If _i was going to get to see Bella again. That would be helpful.

**Jacob's POV:**

_i already told you, i don't want to talk about it seth._ Seth was really worried about me. I tried to tell him not to be, Bella was making a decision. And i would just have to deal with what ever that decision was. whether i like it or not.

_okay okay. jeez Jake, i just thought ... well. i know you're worried about it. but we don't have to talk about it._

Seth Continued to run his part of the perimeter in silence. but that wasn't enought for me. i need time to think alone. _Seth, Can you take my part of the patrol for a few hours. i gotta get some rest. i'm beat._

_Sure Jake, i got it. go umm... get some rest. _Seth was a good kid. He never push things the way other people did. he understood that i needed some time alone. where my thoughts would be just that - my own.

i phased back to human form. i didn't want to go into the house because i new Billy wasn't like Seth, he would push it. i just didn't need that right now. so i went to my garage. Ever since that leech left her, my garage made me think of Bella. we'd spent alot of time here together, fixing up those old bikes she'd picked up off the curb... i smiled to myself, things had been so easy before he came back, they were perfect. stupid leech. But Bella forgave him, and that's what had me worried.

**Bella's POV:**

i didn't sleep at all last night, or the last three nights, now that i think about it. I'd Kept them waiting for long enough. i'd thought it through, and i had my decision. I Choose Jacob. Now the only thing i had left to do.. was tell them both... i want to tell Edward first, before i even talk to Jacob. Charlie's police cruser wasn't in the driveway when i looked out the window, good, so he's already left for work. I went down stairs threw a pop tart in the toaster and went to the phone to call Edward. This was going to be _hard._

he answered on the first ring. "Bella."

"yeah. can you come over?"

"i'll be there in five minutes."

My pop tart popped out of the toaster, making me jump so high that i just had to laugh at myself. But i wasn't hungry anymore. i couldn't eat now. so i just threw it out instead. after i was done with that there was a knock on the door. i went to let him in.

"Hey." i struggled to keep my voice even. but he wasn't fooled.

"Hello, you wanted to talk to me?"

**Edward's POV:**

"yeah" Bella said as she moved out of the way to let me in, "Come in."

She walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. i braced myself for what was about to come, as i sat down across from her.

"Edward" she looked like she was at a loss for words. "i... Edward you know i love you, and i'm really sorry," she looked down at her hands. figitting on the table, so Bella.

"You choose Jacob." i said. trying very hard to hide the hurt expression that was trying to come out on my face. This was very hard for her, i could see that. and i don't want to make it any harder for her than it already is.

"yes." she nodded her head. she was crying.

i was - in some ways - glad she was choosing Jacob. i love her and always will love her, and i'm not in any way ready to giver her up. But i will, because what she wants is more important that what i want, i want her to be happy.

"Bella," i waited for her to look up at me. she didn't, so i reached across the table to lift her chin, so i could see into her face. would this be the last time i touched her? "This is what you want. and i'm not going to keep it from you. this is what you want. and you can have it" i smiled at her. and that seemed to help her a little.

"Goody-bye Edward." she looked back at her hands, then looked back up at me. "I Love you, and I'm sorry."

"Good-Bye Bella" i said, trying to keep my voice smooth. "I Love you, But you know what's best for you. and thank you."

"You're thanking me?" she looked confused

"for talking to me about it, in person, i know it was a very hard thing for you to do. but i'm glad you did."

"I figured i owed you that much, at least." She Smiled. tears still running down her face.

i smiled back. "Good-bye" was all i said. i stood up. and headed for the door.

"Good-Bye" she said again. very low but she knew i could hear it.

Then i was out the door, and i was Running again. i would have to call alice and ask her to get my car from bella's house for me. i did't have patience for it now. i needed more speed. i just kept running. not entirely sure where i was going.

**Bella's POV:**

now... i'm going to La Push.

To Jacob.


	2. To La Push, To Jacob

**All Characters as well as some other stuff (but if you've read the Twilight Saga books you'll know what's what.) belongs to Stephenie Meyer. i've just given my own twist to the story :)**

**and i would also like to thank UnintendedPaperCut i was just waiting for some feedback before i wrote the next chapter. and she gave me that feedback. so thank you again. and i hope you like this chapter :) but i'm a bit worried it's not going to be as good as the first. Hope it's not too boring :)**

***Please Review!***

**Bella's POV:**

now... i'm going to La Push.

To Jacob.

I left a note for Charlie, telling him where i'd be, and letting him know that i'd call if i wasn't going to make it for dinner tonight. Because at this point, i honestly don't know. Poor Charlie might have to cook for himself tonight. But he'll be really happy when he finds out where i am. So he won't mind either way.

I walked outside. It was one of the rare sunny days here in Forks. Nice warm weather. Weather that made me think of Jacob. I walked to my truck, smiling about what i was about to do. It took me fifteen minutes to get to La Push. Jacob heard the unmistakable groan of my truck coming up the road, and was out of the garage before i was even all the way in the yard.

As i got out of the truck, his smile faded. He was worried. My stomach did a little flip - around the butterflies - as i realized that i'd caused him this pain. I walked slowly over to him. His face was guarded. So i just stood there close to him, as close as i could get and still be able to see his face. He looked down at me for a moment. waiting.

"I Choose you." i whispered

Shock crossed his face as he took that in. Then after a short pause, the biggest smile i've ever seen in my life, flashed across his face - perfect white against the rich dark of his skin - and he grabbed me up in that amazing way only Jacob would be able to, and kissed me. It made my stomach flip, in a good way this time. _This_ was love, _This_ was not having to be careful to keep me safe, _This_ was Jacob. And Jacob was mine, My Jacob. And that made me smile, again, i can't, not smile around him.

"You had me worried there Bells." he said with a chuckle. He was smiling, and he couldn't stop either. That just made my smile bigger, if that was possible. He put me down, but took my hand instead.

"Sorry, Jake, but you were right, i love you, i've loved you all this time and i didn't know it. I Love you more than Edward." His smile, like mine, got impossibly bigger as he let that soak in. "so.." I continued "what do you want to do? I'm yours."

"I like the sound of that." He said. "Not much to do here - since i'm not trying to convince you that you love me more than that Le- Edward -,What about First Beach?"

"mmm... First Beach sounds good."

We started walking. Hand in hand toward the beach. As we walked he started to ask me something.

"Bella..." He looked like he was trying to figure out how to word something.

"Jake, just ask. After all, you are my _Boyfriend_ now, aren't you?"

He Smiled again. "Yeah i am." he said with a small laugh. " Okay, i was wondering..."

"Come on, Jake! Spit it out!" i joked, we laughed together.

"I was wondering, why you chose me. I really didn't think you would." He looked into my eyes, Curious.

"Because i love you."

"You love him too."

"But i love you more."

"Is that the only reason?" He looked a little upset by the fact that he thought i only had one reason for choosing him. But i had more.

"No. I have more reasons than that!" i stared at him. "You're serious aren't you?"

"Yes Bella, i'm serious. I've seen the way you look at him-" i cut in.

"They way i _used_ to look at him" i corrected. "i've decided you're more important, i love you more, and you are my choice. that's it"

"Is that all you reasons? Not trying to be a jerk or anything. Strickly curious this time." he said with a smile. We were on the beach now. walking - automatically - to 'our' tree.

"No.. i have other reasons. Like, every movement dosen't have to be guarded, you don't have to be extra carefull with me, you don't try to spare my feelings, and..."

He just looked at me waiting for me to finish.

"and, when you kiss me, i can see the future i could have with you, kids, my family, all the friends i have now, i can't have all that with Edward. That's only something _you_ can offer. And i want it, all of it. I want _you. _

we sat on the beach for a while, just watching the waves crash and sweep across the rocks. I looked out across the horizon, then i looked to my left... the cliffs...

"Jacob,"

he turned his head to look at me.

"Will you take me Cliff Diving?"


	3. Why do you want to go Cliff Diving?

***Thank you to all of those who are reading this, it's my first story on Fanfic and i wasn't really expecting to get much of a response. And if you got an alert saying i updated sooner than i did, it's because FanFic is saying they can't find my story. (On my computer at least.) so i just changed the name of the 2nd chapter as an update to see if would come up. it didn't (at least, not on my computer.) i apologize.**

***Please Review***

**OH! and i have a question..**

**i'm trying to think of the best way to deal with the Volturi - should they still try to **_**silence**_** bella? since she isn't going to be a vampire anymore?, should i leave them out? or should.. ahh.. i have no clue. i don't know how to fit them in there, or even if i should. i would really like some suggestions. i can't promise i'll use any of them, because it's hard for me to just work a specific thing in, if that makes since. but i might be able to work of some of your suggestions? :)**

**Bella's POV:**

"Jacob,"

he turned his head to look at me.

"Will you take me Cliff Diving?"

he cocked his head to the side. "Cliff diving?"

"Yeah, you promised you would take me, and then-"

"and then you went and jumped anyway, without me, almost drowned, and scared us all half to death."

i just grinned, waiting for an answer. i hoped he would take me. it wasn't much fun the first time, what with- ... no, i'm not going to think abou that.

"Why do you want to go cliff diving? Last time you jumped off a cliff that fortune teller bloodsucker saw you jump, and she came-"

"No! Jake... i want to go with _you_, and besides, if you go with me _Alice_ won't be able to see me anyway, that's not what i was thinking at all." He looked worried again. Was he really thinking that's why i wanted to do it? "Jacob, I chose you, that's the end of it. I'm not going to change my mind."

"Can you really blame me?... no, okay, I'm sorry i even thought that, you're right." he smiled "_you chose me._" he leaned down and kissed me again,starting up the butterflies all over again, making me dizzy. He pulled away, and i smiled, biting my upper lip, stupid habit. "Lets go, i'm hungry."

"Well... are you going to take me or not?" i asked. was he avoiding the question? No. I don't think so, he just didn't answer.

"Sure sure. but i can't take you today, after we eat i've got to go take my shift off Seth's shoulders. he's been running my part of the patrol _plus_ his, for the past couple hours. He's got to be dead tired."

oh.. Seth, i had to admit, i had almost forgotten Jake was a werewolf. huh, he seems so human all the time. but i was disappointed that he had to go.

"Yeah. Charlie'll be home soon, too. so i should probably go, i've got to cook his dinner. Unless you want me to stay until you leave? I would actaully like to, if you don't mind."

He couldn't help himself this time, he burst out laughing. "Do you think i _want_ to leave? Why on Earth would i _not_ want you to stay? If it was up to me, you'd be here all the time. But poor Charlie might not survive his own cooking." he'd gotten his laughter under control now, "But all joking aside, _yes_ i would like it if you would stay."

"Then i'm staying." i plopped down on the old couch in the small living room.

He went strait to the kitchen and made three sandwiches, one for me, and two for him. He came over to were i was sitting, and sat down next to me. He put his free arm - the one he wasn't using to scarf down his sandwiches - around my shoulders. i leaned into him, feeling the intense warmth coming off his skin, "I love you, Jacob Black."

He was already done with his first sandwich. "I love you too, Bells."

We just sat there in the quiet, while he ate his sandwiches, i wasn't hungry so i gave him mine, and he made quick work of it. My own personal garbage disposal, i grinned to myself. Then all to soon, he said,

"well, i don't really want to leave, but, Seth's got to be tired. and you've got to go cook for Charlie, and.. uhh.." he was smiling once again. "Will you wait to tell Charlie? About us i mean." the smile got bigger. " i want to be there, i want to see his reaction."

i laughed. "he'll be really happy, but his reaction might not be worth watching. that's Charlie." we were walking outside now, toward my truck.

"I'd still like to be there" he said looking toward the woods, where i knew Seth must be, "I've got to run patrol in the morining too, but i'll be at your house at 10?"

"Sounds good. but why? there's nothing at my house that isn't here."

"Charlie." was all he said at first."we can tell him tomorrow. when i come pick you up, to take you cliff diving." He saw the smile on my face, and his eyes lit up. he was so happy, i couldn't help but be happy too.

"Okay. Bye Jake, Love you." i said as he leaned down to kiss me again, before i got in my truck.

"Love you to Bells, See you - and Charlie - tomorrow." he said with a wink, then he was gone, trembling before he was all the way to the edge of the woods.

Charlie's Cruser wasn't in the driveway when i got home. good. so i still have tim to make his dinner. i wouldn't even tell him i went to La Push today, Jake would love that the element of complete suprise. i smiled to myself. This was going to go Perfectly.

***Please Review***

**hopefully a new chapter will be coming soon! :)**


	4. Telling Charlie

**Usual disclamer applies, i do not own Twilight :(**

**i've just given my own twist to the story.**

***Please Review***

**Edward's POV:**

Yesterday, the love of my life - of my existance - told me she loved someone else more than she loved me. I had to leave Forks, Had to get away. I haven't talked to my family, or even told them i was leaving, or where i was going, but Alice knew. Alice always knew.

I Found myself sitting in snow, in what should have been complete darkness. There's no one around for miles, which is nice, i don't have to hear anyone's thoughts by my own. I don't know what i'm going to do. Should i go back to Forks, To my family? That's probably where i'm headed anyway, there's really nowhere else to go. I know i'm hurting Carlisle, and Esme. If i went back, would i be able to stay away from Bella? I would have to, i _will_ stay away from her, there is no other choice.

Then, against my better judgement, i was running toward home, toward my family... and sadly, toward Bella.

**Bella's POV:**

I woke up at Seven-Thirty the next morning,We are going to tell Charlie today. i smiled, Charlie's going to love this. When i got downstairs Charlie was sitting on the couch - as usual.

"Hey Bells, your up early this morning." He said without taking his eyes off the t.v.

"Yeah. I Got to bed early last night."

"You, slept like a baby too, i could hear you snoring when i came down this morning." He Chuckled... _that_ was embarrasing.

"Yeah ... Umm, Hey Jakes coming over in a little while. That's okay right?" of course it was okay, this is Charlie I'm talking to!

"Yeah, i'm off today, taking a lazy day, you know, so i'm going to be right here," he patted the couch, "all day. You and Jake can join me if you like." He looked up at me for the first time, - whatever he was watching was on comercial.

"Uh. We already have plans to do something in La Push." i said, trying not to give him any detail.

"Okay," he didn't look dissapointed at all, just like he only offerd to be nice. but i knew that wasn't the case, that's not Charlie. "Why's Jacob coming here? why not just meet him at his place?"

i had to scramble inside my head for some excuse. "Uhh. Just Jake being Jake, He wants to drive." i said Shrugging my shoulders. "You Hungry? I can make you Breakfast."

Whatever he was watching was back on t.v., something about fishing maybe? "No thanks Bells, i ate some of those pop tarts you like so much, they were pretty good, actually." well great! i thought. now i don't have anything to do until Jacob comes over! so i just plopped down on the couch next to Charlie, to settle in for the next few hours.

Honesty, i had zoned out about five minutes into something about catching bass or something like that, but i was brought back to Earth quickly when i heard a knock on the door. "i'll get it, it's Jake." i said to Charlie, as i got off the couch, not knowing if he heard me or not. Had it really already been two and a half hours?

"You ready?" he asked, with that smile that made me crazy. Perfect. Always perfect.

Charlie mistaking his meaning answered, "Bye guys, have a good time."

"Oh. We're not leaving yet Charlie." Jacob looked puzzled, but pleased at the same time.

"I haven't told him _anything_." i whispered, Charlie didn't hear. but i knew Jacob did. and his Grin got bigger.

"Excellent." was all he said as he walked in the house.

i rolled my eyes. this was going to be fun.

"Hey Charlie!" Jacob said, taking my spot on the couch, So i sat in Charlie's old Chair.

Charlie was suprised by Jacob's expression. Jacob was so happy, he could hardly control it. I smiled, and just let Jake do the talking.

"Hey Jake, it's been a while since i seen you around here." Charlie said, He was happy too, but he could tell something was up.

"So, How you been?" Jacob asked, trying to keep it casual.

"I've been real good Jake, but whatever it is you have to say to me, just say it." He was Genuinly curious now.

"Okay, okay. So. Bella hasn't told you anything?"

Charlie shot a look at me. Now he understood - to an extent - why i was acting so strange, now he knew i was keeping a secret from him. "No." was all he said, looking back to Jacob.

"She didn't tell you she broke up with Edward?" a bunch of different expressions crossed over Charlie's face, over the next few seconds, as he took that in. Jacob continued, "To go out with me." Charlie's face froze, He'd finally chosen his expression, he was _extremely happy_.

Jacob exploded with laughter as Charlie turned to look at me, then back to him, then back to me again, then finally stopping on Jacob. "Is this a joke?"

"Nope, Charlie, i'm Bella's Boyfriend, Just like you and my dad always secretly wanted."

it was my turn now, "What!" i knew my dad's feelings on the subject, but "Billy? wanted us to be together."

"Bella, why do you think they've been shoving us together, every chance they get, since we were little kids?"

it all clicked into place. "dad!" i was laughing now, "wow, and you knew about it too!'' i said to Jacob, joking.

He was still laughing. "only since yesterday, when i told my dad about us. I Swear" he said, holding up his hands.

"okay... we _did_ but i only hoped. I never thought it would actually work." Charlie told us.

"Thanks Charlie, i'm glad i asked Bella to wait to tell you, that was _priceless_." Jacob said laughing again, this time at Charlie. "You ready to go Bells?"

"Yep. Bye Dad." i said as i was getting out of the chair.

"Bye Bells, Bye Jake." Charlie said, smiling, this made him so happy. i smiled.

"You still want to go cliff diving?" he asked after we were out the door.

"Yep. My Clothes are already in my truck. I'm ready when you are."

"We'll then. Lets Go." we got in my truck and turned for La Push.

***Hey guys. I'm sorry, i really was planning to put the cliff diving in this chapter, but i think it'll run to long. so i'm going to put it in the next chapter. But i hope you still like this one anyway. :)**

***Please Review!***

**Hopfully next chapter coming soon!**


	5. Cliff Diving

**Usual disclaimer applies.**

**i do not own Twilight, i've just given my own twist to the story. :)**

**Note: i posted a 'letter' (which has now been deleted) to you guys, that said i wouldn't be finishing this fic, but i re-read it trying to get ideas on how to finish it, and i came up with one, I DIDN'T WRITE A NEW CHAPTER, but i just added a line or two to the end of this one to kindof bring it to a close. it's not much, but now you can say it's 'Complete' :) thank you.**

**Bella's POV:**

"You still want to go cliff diving?" he asked after we were out the door.

"Yep. My Clothes are already in my truck. I'm ready when you are."

"We'll then. Lets Go." we got in my truck and turned for La Push.

When we pulled up to the cliffs, i realized, they are alot higher than i remember. But i wasn't scared, i'm with Jacob, and if there is a need - which amazingly, i doubt there would be - then he would help me. so i was pumped.

"Alright, how do you want to do this?," he asked looking at me as we stared down the edge of the cliff, the water crashing up against the base just hard enough for me to hear the noise of it. The ocean wasn't black as i remembered .. it was .. _dark blue? _But the sun was bright today, a perfect - even warm - day for cliffdiving.

"What do you mean?" i ask. confused by the wording of his question.

"do you want to go first?, or do you want me to go first?"

"Well i don't really know." i told him, "You wanna go first?

he grinned. and i laughed, he did want to go first. "See you at the bottom." he said with a smirk, then he was gone. i watched until he was out of sight. dissapearing in to the foam of the crashing waves.

_My Turn._

i stepped closer to the edge. i really wanted to do this, but i was scared at the same time. _it's probably best to just get it over with._ and i jumped.

I felt the air rushing past me as i fell.

it was almost as if i was falling in slow motion, not scary at all, it was... _wonderful, amazing_ even. not at all like the last time.

i could feel the mist off the waves touching my face, and knew in .. well not even seconds - that i would crash into the waves. i sucked in a deep breath.

and i was under. and it was .. _cold._

So cold, it knocked the breath out of me.

but Jacob was there. i could feel his arms around me, i could feel his warmth.

when i woke up. i was on the rocks on the shore. and Jacob was hanging over me, panic on his face.

"Dammit! I-"

but Jacob cut in, before i could get the whole sentence out. "Bella, are you okay?"

"yeah Jake i'm-"

His lips crushed down on mine, interupting me again. and in that instant, i saw our future. Our amazing, bright, long, love filled future. -_ Our kids playing in the front yard of Billy's old house, Chasing eachother, screaming and Laughing. Me standing in the doorway of Jacob's home-made garage, watching them as they played, Jacob - my beautiful husband - coming up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist as he kissed my cheek. - _i came back to the present, and i reached up and tangled my hands in his hair, kissing him back with more passion than ever before. "I love you."

"I love you too, Bells. Lets go home, you're cold." he started to get up.

"No i'm not," and i pulled him back down, kissing him again, keeping him here with me. "I'm very comfortable next to my very own one-hundred and eight degree space heater."

He couldn't help himself. He just had to laugh, but he stayed next to me. and we layed there on the beach - me wrapped in his arms 'to keep me warm' - all day. and it was the best day of my life - so far - with Jacob, And i knew, there would be many, many more to come. Because he is my Jacob, and i am his Bella.

**-END-**

**i'd like to thank all of you who reviewed and Sunny xxxx . you have reviewed alot, and i want you to know that i really appreciate the feedback , from you - and from everybody else! **

**again *Please Review!***


End file.
